starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Firebat
The firebat is a type of terran infantry specialized for close-quarters combat. Overview firebat]] Firebats are "armored assault troopers".Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Firebats are often attached to provide support for marine squads.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. They are typically armed with dual arm-mounted flame throwers and wear armor similar to those used by marines, except heavier and providing additional resistance to heat and flame.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. During the Guild Wars, a few firebats wore experimental CMC-230 XF armor, equipped with jetpacks. The armor had reliability issues, however, and so was quickly phased out.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. During the Great War, Confederate firebats were equipped with wrist mounted Perdition flamethrowers and CMC-660 combat suits. The vulnerable flame tanks are protected by containment fields.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. United Earth Directorate firebats were armed with the C-140 "Epyon" Plasma Incinerator Cannon. "Q. What is the Main Armament of the UED Firebat?" "A. The C-140 "Epyon" Plasma Incinerator Cannon?" Deathwing. 2000-12-07. SC 2 Related Trivia. Infoceptor. Accessed 2007-10-30. Image 1. Image 2. After the Brood War, the firebat arsenal was expanded to include napalm rockets.2005-05-25. Firebat. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-06.BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Terran Infantry. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08. As with marines, many firebats are recruited or conscripted from "culturally challenged" persons. Such individuals undergo "neural resocialization" and receive aggression inhibitor implants as part of their training.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Firebats are almost exclusively composed of resocialized criminals and psychotic pyromaniacs.StarCraft II Photos. JoyStiq, accessed on 2010-05-03 Still, volunteers are not unheard of: in the Confederate Marine Corps, an individual had to have a PEB (Preferred Experience Base) of at least three months combat experience to become a firebat.Beta. Accessed on 2008-01-28 Game Unit StarCraft (x2 attacks) |airattack= |cooldown=22 (11 with Stimpack) |armor=1 |speed= |range=2 |sight=7 |detect= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= }} The firebat's attack is optimized against groups of small-sized units, as it deals concussive splash damage. Firebats are most useful in the early game, as all of the base units for the three races are small. Supported by medics, firebats can stand up to zealots despite the large difference in health between them. With stims and medics, firebats can easily defeat swarms of zerglings. The firebat's attack is ranged, but it still works under the 's Dark Swarm. The attack also deals full damage against protoss shields, regardless of the size of the unit. Abilities Upgrades Quotations :See: StarCraft Firebat Quotations StarCraft: Ghost ]] In ''StarCraft: Ghost multiplayer, the firebat was equipped with flamethrowers. In addition, it launched laser-guided or manually guided napalm rockets. The rockets had greater range than the flamethrowers. Firebats moved quite slowly, being outpaced by light infantry and marines.Park, Andrew. 2005-10-28. Starcraft: Ghost Updated Multiplayer Hands-On - Zerg Rush! Gamespot. Accessed 2008-11-09. In the Invasion Mode, a firebat cost three points. StarCraft II |range= |sight= |detect= |cooldown= |cancel= |nocat= |trans=2 |campaign=x |cancel=x |game=SC2 |gun1name=Perdition flamethrower |gun1strength=8 (+4 vs light) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=1.4 |gun1range=2 |gun1upgrd=+2/+1 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= }} The firebat is available in the StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty campaign. It is unlocked by playing the mission "The Evacuation", available after Rory Swann was able to procure them for Raynor's Raiders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Evacuation (in English). 2010-07-27. The marauder replaced the firebat in multiplayer, because the firebat is effectively an alternative to the hellion.2010-04-30, StarCraft II: GIantBomb interviews Dustin Browder. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2010-05-06 When compared to the hellion, the firebat is tougher when given Juggernaut Plating (especially against zerglings and zealots), has a faster rate of fire, can load into bunkers, and can be paired with medics or medivac dropships, making it better defensively and giving it more staying power. The hellion, however, is far faster, has more range and deals more damage per shot (against light units), making it more powerful offensively. The two also have different armor properties, giving them different counters. Firebats are strong against s, reapers, s, banelings, s, and s. They are weak against marauders, s, diamondbacks, stalkers, immortals, s, roaches, and s. Upgrades Wings of Liberty Quotations :See: StarCraft II Firebat Quotations Development The firebat was set to return in StarCraft II, but was canceled during development.Karune. 2008-01-08. Firebat Healable?. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-08. They have been replaced in the most recent build by the marauder.Karune. 2008-01-25. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 27: Gameplay Series. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-25. It was found that their role overlapped with hellions. Firebats were produced from a factory, as they had bigger, more powerful suits that gave them a greater ability to withstand enemy fire,Karune. 2007-11-12. Chat with Karune about the Screenshots. (Page 1) Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-12. which granted them more hit points.Browder, Dustin. (Cavez.) 2007-11-19. Question: Firebat at Factory?. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-19. They could still fit into bunkersKarune. 2007-11-12. Chat with Karune about the Screenshots. (Page 3) ''Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-12. and could be healed by medics.Karune. 2007-11-12. Chat with Karune about the Screenshots. (Page 5) Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-12. Firebats once had a "bearclaw nozzle" upgrade."2010-02-28, StarCraft II Beta Game Images. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed on 2010-05-22 Specialist Firebats *Cerberus Firebats *Devil Dogs *Squad Leaders *UED Pyrotechnic Engineers Known Firebats *Lieutenant Jack Frost *First Sergeant Gui Montag *Sergeant Bud Morris *Private First Class Fetu Koura-Abi *Private Ekart *Private Hank Harnack *Private Eugene Malik *Private Harper Utley *Private Wabowski *Billy Bob *Trevor Jacobs *Franko Tildon *Jimmy Notes The firebat's portrait in StarCraft II is a mix of StarCraft firebat portrait with StarCraft II marauder portraits. Space fel orcs, which resemble terran firebats, appeared in the map editor of Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne as well as the final cinematic (the latter only on difficult mode). References ru:Огнемётчик Category:StarCraft: Ghost Terran units Category:Terran occupations Category:Terran infantry classes